A Long waited Realtionship
by Washingtonian
Summary: Paul show up one day and Asks Dawn Out! What will happen will the relationship blossom or fall? Ikarishipping. Please don't be mad this is my first story.


A Long Waited Relationship

Chapter 1: The First Date

Dawn: 18 & 19

Paul: 19

Reggie: 25

Johanna: 36

May: 22

Misty: 25

Zoey: 19

Ash: 26

Brock: 29

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Johanna: Dawn! Time for breakfast! She yells. She never gets up on time. She tells Glameow

Dawn: Coming Mom!

Johanna: And there is a boy outside waiting for you.

Dawn:_ Who could it be? _She thought (She goes outside to see a boy about her age with violet hair sitting on the stairs) Paul! What are you doing here?

Paul: I um... wanted to um... ask you something.

Dawn: What is it?

Paul: Will you go on a uh... date with uh... me? He asked

Dawn: (_I thought he hated me.)_ OK. How 'bout tonight?

Paul: That's great! (_Whew. That was easier than I thought.)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that Night

(Dawn was getting herself ready for her date with Paul)

Dawn: I can't wait for my date with Paul later.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Paul's House

Paul: Reggie! Help me get the food ready for Dawn and me.

Reggie: OK. Wow Paul your first date this has to be exciting. Oh No! You're going to be late!

Next Chapter

Chapter 2: An early girl gets the boy

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lake Verity

Dawn: He lives in Veilstone so it will take a while.

(Dawn has her brand new white and blue tank top with her blue miniskirt on. Paul shows up a little bit later and one glimpse of Dawn makes his jaw drop.)

Paul: D. D. Dawn you look beautiful.

Dawn: Thank you Paul. Why don't you bring the food over here I brought candles and a blanket.

Paul: OK.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Paul: Do you want to go swimming?

Dawn: Sure. Can I bring out my...

Paul: No. I just want to swim with you. (He says as he grabs Dawn's hands.)

Dawn: O. (as her face turns as pink as a cherubi)

(Paul takes off his shirt and jumps into the moonlit lake and Dawn jumps in after him)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Paul: You know before you came along I was a bitter, rude, control freak with no emotions.

Dawn: It's OK Paul. Even when you were rude I thought you were cute.

Paul: Thanks. You know, the first thing I thought was irresistible was, at Oreburgh when you stopped Ash and me from fighting, and you got mad thinking that I forgotten you.

Dawn: That's so sweet. Hey do you want to see the bottom of the lake?

Paul: Lead the way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As they dive down deeper and deeper more Chinchou and Lanturn lighten up around them. Paul comes closer to Dawn and points upward. As they arrive at the surface the two grab each other's hands.)

Dawn: Paul.

Paul: Yes, Dawn?

Dawn: Kiss me.

Paul: I thought you would never ask.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Paul grabs Dawn's back forward to kiss her passionately then they swim to shore only stopping to take a breath.)

Next Chapter

Chapter 3: The Greatest News (So Far)

Dawn: Paul, I love you

Paul: I love you too. Did you ever think that all of this could happen on a first date?

Dawn: Do what? (She kisses him once more)

Paul: Getting us together with just some candles, a moon reflected lake, and electric pokemon.

Dawn: Paul, I never thought possible that you could be so romantic.

Paul: With you anything is possible.

Dawn: Thanks Sweetie.

Paul: You're welcome Princess. Dawn will you be my girlfriend?

Dawn: (coping Paul from earlier) I thought you would never ask. Paul you're the greatest.

(They both yawn after their discussion and fall asleep in each others arms.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Morning

(Dawn wakes up first to the sound of Starly and Staravia singing.)

Dawn: -YAWN- Oh no. Paul! We fell asleep! We have to get home right now before our parents wake up!

Paul: Don't worry. I'll get Flygon to fly us home fast. (Paul calls out Flygon.) Flygon! Fly us to Dawn's house then ours fast or we'll both be in trouble!

_Flygon._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dawn's House

Dawn: Thanks Paul. You too Flygon.

_Fly...gon._

Paul: You're welcome.

(Dawn kisses Paul and runs inside.)

Paul: (sighs) let's go Flygon.

_Flygon._

Next Chapter

Chapter 4: The Hearthome Proposal

(A week after Paul and Dawn's first date, they went out every night. They went to a restaurant, movies, a walk in the park, fire works, the fair, bowling alley and a pizza house. And Paul has a special surprise for Dawn's birthday.)

Paul: Reggie can you come with me to the mall today?

Reggie: Sure, but why? You hate it when people come with you to the mall.

Paul: I need your help picking something out.

Reggie: OK. (_I wonder what Paul wants with my help at the mall. Unless it's... yeah that has to be it! _He thought)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dawn's House

Ring! Ring! Riiiinnnggg!

Dawn: Hello?

Paul: Hi Princess.

Dawn: Hi Sweetie! What's up?

Paul: I have the perfect date for us tonight.

Dawn: OK. Where is it?

Paul: Can't tell. It's a surprise. Pick you up a 5 o'clock OK.

Dawn: OK

Paul: And Princess, wear your favorite outfit. Oh man. I got to go. Planning for our date tonight. Bye!

Dawn: Bye.

Paul: OK. So when we are in Amity Park when I say "since I saw you I wanted you" you start filming.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

5 o'clock

Dawn: OK. I'm wearing the white and blue dress that Paul gave me and he should be picking me anytime now. Also I hope that he remembered my birthday was today.

(Knock, knock, knock)

Johanna: Oh hi Paul. Just a minute. Dawn! Paul's here! She yells to Dawn.

Paul: Johanna, don't forget to watch TV by 5:15. OK?

Johanna: OK.

Dawn: Hi Sweetie.

Paul: Hi Dawn. Ready to go?

Dawn: Yeah. Where are we going?

Paul: We are going to Amity Park in Hearthome City.

Dawn: Sweet. Good thing I brought my Pokemon.

Paul: Yeah. I figured you would all the info or not. You're like that.

Dawn: Ha-ha. Very funny.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amity Park

Paul: I have a birthday present for you. Happy Birthday Princess. (He kisses Dawn on the cheek.)

Dawn: Thank you Paul.

Paul: You didn't think I forgot your birthday did you?

Dawn: No! Of course not! What is it?

Paul: You have to open it to find out.

Dawn: Oh. Paul, it's a necklace!

Paul: Not just a necklace. Open the necklace.

Dawn: It has a picture of you and me in it. That's so sweet! Thank you!

Paul: You're welcome and there is also something else. Dawn since I saw you I wanted you.

Dawn: Paul, what are you saying?

(Paul pulls out a ring out of his back pocket.

Paul: Dawn, will you marry me?

Next Chapter

Chapter 5: The Marriage

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amity Park

Dawn: This is so sudden.

Paul: My dad took 3 days to propose to my mom. He knew she was for him and he was right.

Dawn: Paul, I will marry you.

Paul: Dawn. I have something to tell you.

Dawn: What is it?

Paul: You don't have to tell your mom.

Dawn: Why?

Paul: She saw it.

Dawn: How?

Paul: I got the TV station to broadcast the proposal so everyone could see us and how happy we are.

Dawn: That's so sweet. I love you so much.

Paul: I love you too.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(6 months later)

Dawn's Room

Dawn: I can't believe I'm getting married.

May: As your Maid Of Honor I can believe it.

Misty & Zoey: Yeah

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Paul's Room

Paul: Dawn is awesome isn't she?

Ash: Yeah, she is great to hang out with and an even greater friend.

Brock: Yeah, she is good for you.

Reggie: Bro, it's time.

Paul: Here we go.

( 5 min. later Dawn starts walking down the aisle. Paul is just in awe at the sight of his future wife. Dawn arrives at the end of the aisle and the priest begins the ceremony. Dawn is first for the "I dos".)

Priest: Do you Dawn take Paul to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold till death do you part?

Dawn: I do.

Priest: Do you Paul take Dawn to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold till death do you part?

Paul: I do.

Priest: By the power vested in me by the region of Sinnoh I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

( Paul and Dawn kiss to complete their marriage ceremony. Now they are husband and wife.)

The End


End file.
